The World
This page describes the world of the Ferros Exodus RP, including metatextual and in-universe lore. It's kind of a glossary of things that don't really fit anywhere else for the moment. This page may be subject to drastic change. Realms The dimensions and planes that exist within the world. Overworld Generally considered to be the "normal" world, which includes the surfaces of Terra and Ferros, though it generally refers to Terra. The current map can be found here and here. The Nether A fiery sub-dimension, considered by some to be close to the core of the planet, filled with lava and hostile fiery creatures. The Nether is accessible via obsidian portals, a technology brought by the Ferrons. It is notable that the Nether from Ferros and the Nether from Terra appear to be separate and unique dimensions. The End A now crumbling artificial “bridge” through Void-space. It is overrun with creatures created from the clash of Void and magic, and is quickly being consumed by the Void itself. All Ferros-born Ferrons crossed through the End to reach Terra during the Ferros Exodus. The Dream World A strange realm accessible by magical means. Depending on the luck of the traveller entering it, the dream world can be either pleasant and ethereal, or a "nightmare" filled with agressive creatures. Only specific items can be brought in and out of the Dream World. One cannot die in this realm, as taking damage simply awakens the dreamer. The Aura Not an accessible realm, but theorized by Ferron Scholars as the place from which magic originates. The Aura can be described as a superlative layer to reality, something that exists both inter-woven with the Overworld and as a separate plane. It is speculated that Demons reside within the Aura, or are somehow intrinsically linked with it. Natural Phenomena Since the collision of worlds, strange happenings have begun in the form of climate change and observable effects to the environment. Blood Moon When the stricken universe drifts closer to ours, the barriers between the worlds grow thin. Armies of the undead seep through, and the blood red sky of the dead world shows through. The effects of the Blood Moon have known to cause insomnia and paranoia. During a Blood Moon, it is strongly recommended that doors and windows are barred, and that one remains indoors. Taint A magical superweapon, created from Flux. The effects quickly grew out of control, and the Taint spread unchecked, consuming everything in its path. Very little can be done to stop its spread, but a powerful Thaumaturge may slow it down, or become corrupted. Some Taint-stricken areas are currently under government quarantine, and trespassing in or out of quarantine-zones is against federal law. Locations Places that exist on the map (or at least implied to). * Fort Wake * pi-TEC * Proteus Laboratories * The Capital (?) * Witch Hunter Territory * Westmore Power Station * Bocca del Lupo Mountain Pass * The Junkers' Haven * Mt Darling * Black Springs * North Elsea * South Elsea * Townsville Category:World